Cosmic Love
by Just Dessy
Summary: Jeff was always other worldly, people mistaken it for being odd. Slash, Mpreg and slight HP X-over later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Cosmic Love**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE, ECW or any of the superstars appearing in this.

* * *

**JTJTJTJTJTJTJ**

His skin burned. His eyes felt like they were going to melt out of his fucking skull and his mouth, god he was so thirsty. So very damn thirsty but nothing he drank seemed to work, the empty jugs of water next to his hotel bed were testament to that. If he could claw away his skin he would, he just felt like utter shit.

Matt wasn't there for him, having his own personal issues on ECW and Mark was out with a damn back injury so he was utterly alone and this was fucked up. Didn't people know not to leave him alone unless he said so? An none of the other guys were around, deciding to go party and the only ones left at the hotel was Matt's ex Montel; MVP and Adam, but Adam was too caught up in his story line to drop it even off screen. He really was Vicky's bitch at the moment.

Jeff groaned as he rolled over starring blankly at the TV. Some chick was getting it good by some green monster, what the fuck had he brought on PPV? A cramp slammed into his stomach and suddenly he didn't care anymore as he moaned and curled up in a ball. He didn't know what he needed.

He may not have known what he needed but his body did as his ears were engulf in the sound of the raunchy number he could feel his body responding. Groaning, Jeff slowly rolled out of bed an turned he TV off. This was too fucking much he needed to go see a trainer or something, maybe they were still with the road agents in the bar. At the moment he didn't care so long as he didn't have to go near a real doctor with their damn needles, he hated needles.

How a tattooed man justified hating needles the world would never know.

Throwing on a hoodie and shuffling into some flip flops he headed out of his room to the elevators at the end of the hall. He made it halfway there before there was a ding and the doors open to reveal a drunk Evan Bourne. Evan was currently on hiatus from ECW, being fed up with jobbing, and was following around some of the high fliers on the main branches for training and entertainment.

_'An tonight he'll be my entertainment,'_ Jeff licked his lips.

He didn't even try to understand where this new line of thought was leading him to as he caught Evan's eyes. Evan's face lit up like a Christmas tree and Jeff eyes zeroed in on that mouth, that very wide crooked grinning mouth the other male possessed as he felt a fire awaken in his loins.

"Hello Evan," Jeff purred, "funny running into ya here. Help me out?"

"Yeah, yeah man...wha...what's wrong?"

"I'm hot and I don't want to see the doctor but I need something...you got something I can...take?" Jeff bit his lip as he finally stopped in front of the shorter man.

Evan stumbled back a step before righting himself, "Uh...I got something, but I don't think you should..."

"Awww come on Ev...please I swear I'll be good and I promise not to get sick on ya," Jeff whined.

"Okay...okay Jesus Christ dude show some dig...dig...ugh I don't know come on!" Evan said, hiccuped and proceeded to walk past Jeff down the hall until he came to his room.

Evan turned suddenly with a serious look on his face, "No one can find out about this man. I'll be sacked for real dude, so keep this on the hush hush!"

Jeff threw his hands up in surrender and within seconds was following baby bourne into his room. When the door clicked solidly shut behind him an evil grin spread across his face. He watched the shorter man dash around the room searching for something, not being able to help as his eyes followed more closely with Evans ass.

"Have a seat man," Evan called from the floor, currently his ass was upturned in the air as his head was stuck under the bed.

Jeff decided to sit on top of the dresser, indian style, an continued to feast his eyes on the kids romp little ass. Gods it was perfectly round and plump, but not too much so and it fit his small body quite well. He usually wasn't one for fucking, preferring to get fucked, but tonight at least he wanted to stare down into those chocolate eyes, see that mouth gasping in rapture as he fucked him hard. Jeff shuddered, eyes shifting as he wondered where in the hell that had come from.

What was wrong with him?

"Okay...so this is spice, fake weed man!" Evan threw his hands up in triumph with a skull shaped grinder in his hand.

"So...we smoke it? How is this gonna make me feel good?" Jeff asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Umm...well you'll feel better than what you do now!" Evan defended.

"Naw, imma pass...but...but can I stay for a while. I'm bored an I don't want to go out."

Evan snorted, "Too late to go anywhere anyway. Most of the guys found someone to shack up with anyway."

"An you haven't?" Jeff leered, "cause I can help you out,"

"Say what? Uh...Jeff...Jeff dude why are you looking at me like that and man are you're eyes weird...the fuck!" Evan shouted as Jeff launched himself at Evan, sending them both crashing onto the bed.

Evan let out a gasp, but his mouth was quickly covered in fierce kisses that trailed down his throat. Groaning as one nip at his throat turned rough he brought his hands up to Jeff's wild hair to hold on to something , anything. Jeff sat up to straddle his waist before he gleefully ripped his shirt down the middle. Evan was about to protest, that was his favorite shirt damn it, but Hardy had started to play with his nipples and he lost all thought.

Jeff teased one puckered pink nipple before moving to the next, hands trailing up and down his still jean clad thighs. Evan began to squirmer under the attention he was receiving but not where he wanted it the most.

"Damn...Jeff please, please please." Evan chanted.

Jeff leaned back, a grin on his lips as he shifted to straddle Evan's thighs.

"Please what, Ev?" Hands started to undo buttons, "Please more? Please bite me, suck me...fuck me?"

"Yes!" Evan shouted when he felt a warm hand touch his aching length.

Jeff pumped him slowly, grinding himself down onto the smaller man. Evan bucked beneath him as he tried to shimmy out of his jeans, beyond ready to receive anything Hardy had to give to him. Evan growled in frustration and Jeff halted all movement, eyes wide and smoldering. Within a minute Evan found himself pant less with his legs thrown over Jeff's shoulders, a cock teasing his pucker. Jeff didn't even bother with taking his jeans off or stretching, too far gone to care, he teased the tight rosette ring of muscles for a moment before thrusting inside.

As Evan lay beneath him screaming; gasping in either agony or pain...maybe pleasure, the misty haze of fire in his bones began to settle and fizzle as he reached his pinnical.

* * *

**JTJTJTJTJTJTJ**

Evan woke up with the worst headache ever and he swore his ass was literally on fire. He rolled over, colliding with something warm, or someone. He let out a startled gasp as he recognized who he was in bed with, Jeff Hardy. Too damn bad he didn't remember a thing about the night before but if his ass was anything to go by it must have been one hell of a time.

"Well fuck," Evan muttered an the body next to him started to shake in laughter.

"You think this is funny? I have a promo to cut tonight an I don't think I can walk, let alone stand up. What the hell did you do to me?"

Jeff rolled his head to look at him, "Nothing we didn't both want."

Evan scowled at him, trying not to pout as he attempted to roll over and get up. As soon as his back touched the bed sheets a shooting pain shot up his spin. Gasping in surprise he rolled back over on his side to face concerned green eyes.

"Maybe I should get your some pain pills or something." Jeff muttered as he rolled out of bed.

"I aint got none, just give me my grinder and a lighter,"

"Dude, you can't do that and cut a promo tonight, its already one! Take it from someone who knows what they're talking about," Jeff said with a frown.

"Then find me some goddamn Aleve!" Evan whined.

Jeff raised a eyebrow, "Bossy little queen aren't you?"

"Damn right I am," Evan groaned, "never letting you near my ass again!"

* * *

**JTJTJTJTJTJTJ**

It was nearly three before Jeff got back to his room, his strange sickness forgotten about as he searched through his bags. Hunter was going to beat his ass if he didn't hurry, they had a signing to do at the local bar and he wanted to get their early so they could eat.

_'Greedy motherfucker,' _Jeff though, cringing at the picture of Hunter doing that.

"Damn it all where are my wraps!"

Suddenly his phone went off and he made a frustrated sound at the ring tone, his brother really had the worst timing in history.

"Hello," Jeff sighed.

Matt chuckled, **"Well hi to you too, what's up?"**

"I'm a little busy right now, got a signing with Trips,"

"**Alright, call me when it's over...dad wants to talk to you."**

"Why, I haven't done anything!" Jeff whined.

There was a pause on the line, **"I don't know but he sounded funny on the phone...kept muttering. You really need to talk to him soon."**

The brothers spoke for a few more minutes before Jeff hung up. Before he could attempt to start up again in his search there was a pounding knock on the door.

"Fuck it all!" Jeff shouted as he stormed towards the door.

Swinging the door open he snarled, "Give me a minute," then slammed the door, not even looking at who was there. The knocking started again and he ignored it for a few moments before it became too annoying, the ass was knocking in an off-beat rhythm. Jeff yanked the door open again before a hand shot out over his mouth.

"Really...really, you really need to calm down. Hunt sent me up here to get your ass before he drug you down to the bar dressed or not. Obviously you would rather have me up here, I'll at least give you a few minutes more," Mike, The Miz, said wearing his customary arrogant smirk.

He narrowed his eyes at the man before him before an evil thought occurred.

"Son of a bitch!" Mike shouted, yanking his hand back and wiping it against the door.

"It shouldn't have been there," Jeff said in a flip manner, then proceeded to blow raspberries at him.

"Ugh, put that violation against society away, thank you very much." Mike said as he pushed his way past the older man, he whistled.

"Damn, what happened here?"

Clothes were upon every available surface in the room. The bed was stripped and there were various empty bottles littering the floor. The bedside lamp was overturned and casting strange shadows.

"Nothing," Jeff said while muttering, "Pompous ass,"

He grab Mike by his collar an started towards the door.

"Come on, I've got the basics...shirt, jeans, shoes, wallet and phone."

"Owe, damn I can walk on my own!" Mike yelled, grabbing at his neck.

Jeff laughed, "Then you shouldn't go busting into peoples rooms uninvited."

* * *

**JTJTJTJTJTJTJTJ**

Another meet and greet, signing pictures and smiling at screaming kids an even louder music, man was he happy it was nearly over. He was starting to feel sick again, the heat was coming back and with vengeance. Sweat was rolling down his face as he attempted to smile at a pretty brunette with a baby on her hip. Her eyes widened an a frown was starting to form on her lips.

"Are you okay?" she asked over the music.

"Yeah, yeah just a little hot in here," he lied, reaching and downing the glass of ice water in front of him.

The answer placated her enough that she smiled, thanked him for the autograph and left; the baby waved at him as she walked away. He nearly fell out of his seat when he heard a chuckle in his ear.

"You've got a way with kids," Hunter said as he sat down.

Jeff cracked a grin, "Yeah...want a whole mess of 'em."

"Really?" Hunter's eyed widened.

"Yeah..I mean it was me and Matt, but he was alone until I was born and well..I know I want more than two."

Hunter laughed, "I understand, since Steph gave me Rosie...we're trying for another one."

"Really, afraid you'll get another girl?" Jeff asked.

"I'll love what ever I get, I could have all girls...things like that don't matter when its all said an done."

Hunter looked him over, taking in his appearance.

"You wanna skip dinner an head back, you've done your part."

"Nah...I need to eat something."

Dinner was ate, burgers, beer and fries, with light chatter; mostly Hunter talking about all the things his little lady got in trouble for...she was barely a year an was causing hell already. Demanding, like her mother and mischievous like her father. Jeff laughed his ass off telling Hunter it was what he deserved from all the shit he used to pull with Shawn.

"I mean I even though you were going too far when you used turtle wax on Steve's head and duck taped his eyebrows off. You do know if it hadn't of been for his knee he would have kicked your asses. He was training to come back for real on Tough Enough."

Hunter shook his head, "I know man and let me tell you I was never happier when the doc told him to sit his old ass down!"

Jeff almost fell out his chair laughing, imagining Hunter calling Steve old to his face...man that would have been some fight.

"Well Hunt, you're not 20-something anymore either, ya know." a voice said behind Jeff.

"Fuck you Kendrick," Hunter sneered.

Jeff had stopped laughing at this point an was turned around in his seat staring at the man before him. His nostril flared and a flush ran up his neck to his cheeks; beads of sweat appeared on his forehead. Brian was a looker, sharp hazel eyes with shaggy dirty blond hair – he looked more like a surfer than a wrestler with his those features and sleek muscles, hell he was smaller and shorter than Jeff. That though made his mouth water, a smaller but powerful body beneath his fighting against him but taking everything he had to give and more.

Jeff stared dumbly at Brian and Hunter began to look confused between the two. Brain raised an eyebrow, snapping his fingers in Jeff's face.

"Dude...are you there, man what the fuck is wrong with him?"

"I don't know, he was fine...I asked him he wanted to go to his room, said he was fine." Hunter growled.

"You don't think he fell asleep?"

Hunter snorted, "With all this noise and his eyes wide open?"

"Hey, I had a friend who used to sleep with her eyes open!" Brian said, sticking his tongue out at Hunter.

"Ugh," It was the first sound of life Jeff made in over five minutes.

"Okay Mr. Twinky, time for you to go to bed," Brian sang as he helped Jeff to his feet.

Hunter stood, "An where do you think you're going?"

"Well obviously away from here where anyone could be uploading this crap to youtube. I room the floor below him, I'm sure the front desk will give me his room number when they see how out of it he is."

"Or possibly think you've drugged him and call the cops on your punk ass. He's in room 211, I'll drive yall back." Hunter said, dropping a few twenties for the waitress, dinner was on the house.

"Smartest thing that's come out your mouth since...ever!"

Hunter's lips thinned into a line as he restrained himself from yelling at the idiot. There was just something about Kendrick that he didn't like, but Vince wanted to keep the kid around. Sure he drew crowds an had amazing ring presence, but there was something slightly off about him. There was something off about the Hardy boys, but it didn't feel as threatening like it did with Kendrick. Hunter was on autopilot - by the time he got back into his normal mind frame he was driving his rental towards the motel. How in the hell was he even able to do shit like that?

"Hey ass for brains! You listening to me...Hunt, Hunter...PAULIE!" Brian sung.

"What!" Hunter yelled, whipping his head around.

Brian sniggered, "Dude...I think you passed the hotel."

"Sonvabitch!"

* * *

**JTJTJTJTJTJTJTJ**

After circling back towards the hotel it only took ten minutes to park and carry Jeff back to his room. Upon entering Brian whistled at the chaos and destruction that they met.

"It looks like Big Show came through here."

Hunter snorted as he set Jeff down on the bed and cleared off the clothing, dumping it all on the floor.

"That more work to clean up," Brian said as he plopped down at the end of the bed.

"Then he shouldn't have messed the place up so bad. He's like an adult sized kid," Hunter shook his head.

"Look I'll stay with him until he wakes again,"

"I don't think -"

"Paulie, you've got a wife an kid back at that room of yours. All I have is a roomie."

It took everything in Hunter to leave that room. He had called an explained the situation to Matt, which in turned got him an earful of curses from the ECW champ. After calming him down and telling Kendrick to not leave Jeff under no circumstances until Matt showed up did he finally leave. Hunter sighed, if this was what it took to run the company he didn't know how Vince stood it nor if he could if the time ever came...god help him.

**End 1**

Please read the note on my page.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cosmic Love**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the WWE, ECW or any of the superstars appearing in this.

* * *

2

"You've got to be kidding! You really expect me to do that? I'm only asking for a week Vince, I really don't need this shit right now especially when it's about MY BROTHER!" Matt screamed into his phone.

In the background Shannon Moore, long time friend and tattoo fiend, winced at the sound and tried to block it out by focusing on Zelda on his phone. The whole 'My name is Link' video got stuck in his brain a while ago an he was finally willing to let it take root and play on loop in his mind. Matt was currently engaged in battle with his boss pacing the small space between the beds and the sideboard that held the tv. Jeff was spread eagle on his stomach and Shannon was sitting on the end of that same bed.

Upon reaching Jeff's room they had found him snuggled up close with Brian Kendrick of all people and that made Matt explode. He had rudely thrown him out the room and proceeded to ignore all the banging on the door as he called his boss.

Matt closed his phone before chucking it at the wall where it shattered upon impact. "Sonvabitch!" he cursed.

"Err..dude was that smart?" Shannon asked.

Matt waved him off, "I'll buy another one."

"Mind explaining what that was all about?"

"That...if I and Jeff take some time off he wants us to vacate our titles or turn them over when we return." Matt said.

"Say what? You guys need to seriously think about going back to TNA." Shannon said, after going indy the TNA offer was starting to look sweeter by the day.

"Fuck that, it's the same shit just different assholes to deal with, Besides from all the talk going on I think ECW is about over anyway." Matt sighed.

Shannon paused his game an looked at Matt, "So...whatcha gonna do?"

"I don't know...Jeff is gonna kill me, but dad said bring his ass home now...as in now yesterday now!"

"Whelp, guess you better get to loading his lard ass up in the truck...it's gonna be a long ride."

Kendrick was seething on the inside as he beat his fist near raw against the door before him. He felt like a man possessed, Jeff was his damn it! A few brave hearts stuck their heads out their door to yell at the noise being made in the hallway but all thought better of saying anything once they got a glance at the source. Slowly he slowed down until he simply slid down the door onto his knees. He grind his teeth together as the vision of Matt Hardy burned a image in his mind.

_'Gotta get a grip, gotta get a grip...gotta get a grip,'_

Getting to his feet he let them lead him down the hall and towards the elevators. He would back off for now and leave Jeff with his brother; he needed to think on how to approach Hardy – to seduce him. Kendrick licked his lips, yeah...seduce him.

Minutes ticked into hours and miles down the road towards Cameron. Matt was driving and trying his best not to get a ticket while Shannon sat in the back seat holding Jeff who had began sweating and shivering back in the hotel room.

Matt glanced back in the rear view mirror "He's still sweating?"

"Yeah...shouldn't we take him to a hospital?"

"You kidding me, not only would Jeff kick my ass but so would dad for not bringing him home and Vince when it hits Facebook and he didn't know first." Matt snorted.

"You know...it's not all Vince's fault, I mean if his dumb wife got it through her head that she's NEVER going to win in government then half the crap going on wouldn't be happening now." Shannon said as he shifted in his seat.

"Yeah and Obama loses the election..."

"I'm just saying is all," Shannon mumbled around a yawn.

They were all tired, having been on the road for three hours now and nearly 4AM. They wouldn't reach Cameron till 7 or 8 if they were lucky and didn't stop at all between now an then. Matt turned the radio up as news report about a strange siting in the Appalachian Mountain range yesterday; "STRANGE LIGHTS SEEN FROM SPACE OVER THE APPALACHIAN MOUNTAINS, SPOTTED YESTERDAY. SCIENTIST ARE NOT CERTAIN ABOUT WHAT ARE CAUSING THE LIGHTS AND ARE DECLINING SPEAKING UPON IT AT THIS TIME,"

"Huh, wonder what that's all about," Matt said.

Just because they were on TV each and every other week didn't necessarily mean that they kept up with the social media. Matt had came up with a Youtube show about Jeff and his life and insanely random crap during their off time a couple of years ago and it was fairly popular; he did have a promoters eye after all. Basically after training and doing the show and the after show and then cutting promo's and talking to the press or doing something for charity; you literally fell into the bed most nights and when time was given to be off it was spent around family and not in front of the TV or computer. Legend had a simple rule for the boys when they were home; NO electronic items in the house besides the microwave and the TV in the den, which was only turned on at 12 and 6 for the local news.

"You think Legend will make his ribs, man I've been wanting some BQ so bad but all the places on the road have sucked." Shannon said after a while.

"Dun know, I think he's just worried about Jeff right now."

Hours flew by and before the sky lost it's pink tinge Matt was pulling into a familiar dirt driveway. Flooring it over the last little hill before the house Matt parked the car next to a tree an hoped out running for the front door of his childhood home. Before he could even knock the door flew open and a shrewd older looking man stood in the door way.

"What in the seven hells took you so long and where's Jeff?"


End file.
